Chat Tiem
What the hell is this Chocobo: No seriously HOLY SH-T! Pfargtl: DIGIBUTTER SANK AGAIN! it sank Pfargtl:...Digi sank for the 3rd time. Digibutter Discussion Mona:...The Void was mean to us. D: Pfargtl: Hopefully after this we'll see some new arcade games. 'Discussion of Frozenwinters' Frozen: Talk please. D: Mona: Hiiiiii. D: 'Megamaw's Chat' Megamaw: Yep, it's me folks. Just... If you want to ask me a question, do it here. Please link this on Digibutter. Mona: I will, after school. Hiya. :| IMPORTANT Please join me in the fight against spam. --ShadowLink 19:45, 17 December 2007 (EST) Discussion of Mona Vid: Hello everybody. (Oops, wrong way.) Mona: Talk. NOW. Maya: they really ben'd digibutter? Mona: Yeah. It's in the Games Category. School computers don't allow Gaming sites. T_T But the Digibutter Wiki is able to be reached. ^^ Maya: T_T I'm gonna go fricken crazy when I go back to public school! Nario:My school did the same thing. TSSG3: I'm sane enough to stay off during school hours. Nario: Well It sucks that they had to block digibutter Mona: Well, I go to the computer lab before school actually starts, and then I go down to the computer lab during lunch. Nobody else is usually there. I've actually been writing my novel/story/whatever you wanna call it during that time... CBLuigi: I'm homeschooled. ^-^ Mona: LUCKEH. Yellow Magikoopa: Ch, you're lucky to even be able to get on digibutter the first time at school. At my school, they watch everything you do on the computers, and if you were to spend more than 10 seconds on t3h forums, you'd have to be prepared for a thorough chewing-out. Lord Bob: Digibutter isn't benned at mah school. I was on it last week. Heh heh heh... Mona: I can't get on Digibutter. Just the Wiki. I was able to post earlier because I have Early Release on Fridays. Plus, I don't come here with the whole class. Just at the beginning of the day before school starts, and during lunch. That way, nobody can stalk me. :3 CBLuigi: Well, at least the Wiki is here. LET'S CHAT ALL DAY UNTIL YOU GET HOME THEN WE CAN BE ALL LIKE ON DIGBUTTER AND SHTUFF OLOLOLOL*shot* Ow... Mona: Can I has PIE pleeeeeeeeeeeees?~ CBLuigi: You can has PIE plees. *hands PIE to Mona* :D Mona: Yayz. -gives pizza- Cash plx. Mona: IT'S OVER 9000! Francis: Mona, do they also block http://nerr.biz or http://www.miyamojo.com ? TSSG3: Digibutter sank. DAMN YOU, INTERNAL SERVER ERROR 500! Mona: Yup. they're ben'd. D: nerr.biz for Games, Miyamojo for Unknown. But don't worry; I haven't been suffering too much from lack of interwebz. I beat Paper Mario (we hooked up the N64 again after 3 years), and I'm working on Paper Mario: TTYD. Again. Then SPM. Again. I've also invented a new language; Nadjan, Lol Puyo Puyo obsession. I also got the Gamecube in my room, and a new controller. I'm still incredibly bored without the internet, but I'll live. Thank Grambi my Mom works at a computer place...She says she might be able to get it fixed his week. Unfortunately, she used emphasis on might. D: I've though up of lots of new stuff for when I can get back on, I'm also planning a fanfic. In unrelated news, I made a franis design in Animal Crossing. Lol. IT'S ON THE DOOR! Uh, yeah. Back to the Juvenile Delinquency project...cash plx. :3 Frozenwinters; Well it's good to see you're still alive... For some reason I thought you were dead. o_O; Zelnor: What kind of computer problems ? Can I help you ? I'm a sort of computer wizz, so I may be able to advise you... Oh, and come back ASAP ! WE NEED YOUR FOR THE RPS !... AND STOP TELEKINETING MY CASH OUT OF MY POCKETS ! D< Mona @ Frozenwinters: Barely. ;~; Dude...almost 2 weeks without Digibutter. D: Mona @ Zelnor: When we turn the computer on, there's this bright blue screen that says that we got a virus or something, but we can't get it out or anything, because the mouse and keys won't work. :| Oh, and NEVER! >:O Mona: My Mom's having a hard time getting the computer to her work, because it's been busy there lately. I'm really hoping I can make it to the...um...Winter Holiday party...in time...Man, this really sucks. T_T I swear, I'm going to massacre Pizza Dinosaur and their onslaught of Blue-Screen-of-Doom Viruses! Oh, in other news, I'm working on a comic. An IRL one. I'm in it, alongside Nee, Ki, Sarissa, Arle, Young Cricket, Alessa, Harley Q, Eni, and Zuna {FW ask Crystal if i can use her plees?}. It's an SPM ripoff. :3 Frozenwinters; Can't you go on through your Wii's interweb channel? D: Okay, I'll ask her. :3 darkzero: ZOMG HAI GAIS! And Mona....Your Compy is wrecked, That blue screen is the blue screen of death. Maya: I misses you mona. Mona: I don't have the Internet Channel; I don't have Wi-Fi. Too expensive. In other news; my Mom has announced that it may never get fixed. If that turns out as so; I might not get Digibutter access until next year. Maybe Christmas if I'm lucky...But my parents just don't have the money needed to get it fixed without waiting so long. We can't afford Wi-Fi, and we can't afford the software it takes to upgrade our extremely old computer. I swear; I'm bored out of my mind. I've already begun getting sick and depressed; the internet is what helps me relax and get over my problems. But without it, I have nobody to talk to. That'll listen, anyways. Now I've been procrastinating on my project, and I'm probably going to get a bad grade on it. It's still hard to believe that I got that attached to the internet that it's affecting me physically and mentally. I don't know if I'll be able to make it through the school day today; I only came to work on my project. I'm just hoping that I'll be able to be on Digibutter for Christmas; that's really all I want right now. Because I'm really about to snap; I've been exposed to way to much depression, annoyance, and irritability lately, an I have no place where I can let go of all that. My older brother hates me (he said so), my older sister moved out, my little brother is the CAUSE of most of my problems, and my parents aren't helping me at all. Then there's nothing I can do at school. I feel so horribly miserable... Vid: Just read the leaving topic. I read all of this, but I really don't know what to say. Of course, though, this is usual of me. Thats why sometimes, you don't see me in some topics. Sidenote: MONA PIZZA - http://www.m onavaleboardriders.com/MonaValePizza.jpg - remove the space Mona: Lol I was emo. But yeah, it's no fun. The horrible part? It's highly unlikely I'll be able to return to Digibutter in time for the Winter Party. Unless of course; it's after Christmas, or doesn't happen. Which is unlikely. I may have to wait until next year; which sucks. My parents say that I'm going to have to wait until they buy a new computer. That could be a really long time...but I'll see if I can get to a library or something...Oh yeah; by the way...THAT IS EPIC. Lol. Oh; and I finished the first chapter of "Super Paper Ki". Mona and Young Cricket get married, Ki gets left out, Vita gets on new medication, Eni gets pissed at people getting in her castle, Bob scars Frank for life, Alessa jumps on stuff, I STILL have that donut from "The Shapeshifter and The Nimbi", Count Dude creates a plot hole, and Nee doesn't get to hypnotize people. Wanna know the weird part? Chapter One has 69 panels. O_o 11 Characters; and 8 pages, which includes the Chapter Introduction Page; which has the title ("An Unexpected Wedding!"), and symbolizes some of what happens in the Chapter; along with what's happening with future characters. {Example: Sarissa taking the role of Merlon, and Harley Q, Zuna, and Tayl (lol) taking the roles of Dimentio, Mimi, and O'Chunks (lol).} So, yeah. SPM Ripoff FTW. Next Chapter? Inter-Dimensional! Oh yeah; Ki isn't one of the four heroes. She kinda takes the role of Tippi. All of the characters roles are mixed up. Mona = Mario, Young Cricket = Peach, Eni = Bowser, Alessa = Luigi, Harley Q = Dimentio, Zuna = Mimi, Tayl = O'Chunks?! O_o, Count Dude = Count Bleck, Nee = Nastasia, Ki = Tippi, Sarissa = Merlon, Ashley = Nolrem, Teh Flavorizer = Brobot? Lol..., Squeechy = Squirps, Kit (AKA: Me) =...SOMEONE, Kit Quizmo = InterNed & InterChet, etc etc etc. Mona: CASH PLX. SpammerGuy: Spam plx Hello Topic ShadowLink: Hello everyone...I am not a member of digibutter, but will be soon. See you later... User:ShadowLink darkzero:Hai thar Shadow Link, You remind me of my best friend, Green_Day, Who has also changed his name to Shadow_Link Hi. mi nam is SpammerGuy. I am gay Vid: *Shoots SpammerGuy* Dun spam. SpammerGuy: BULLETS CAN DESTORY SPAM!!! Hello, I am Tetra . Alexio: so i herd u liek mudkipz That pic is EPIC.--Tetra 17:08, 18 December 2007 (EST) Hi, I'm Princess Zelda. Goodbyes Digibutter- This is a notice of my condtional surrender. Here are my terms: *My pages are left untouched. *The SpammerGuy sucks page is deleted I have served my purpose. I joined thinking this wiki needed help. So, I spammed and flamed to unite digibutterwiki against me. Many members defended the wiki. Now, with the Anti-Spammers' Guild well-established and everybody disliking spammers, I did what I came for. When I find another wiki in need, I will post it on the SpammerGuy’s HQ page. Hoping the wiki won’t need any more help, --SpammerGuy 20:05, 16 January 2008 (EST)